wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
Bam Bam Bigelow
Scott Charles Bigelow (born September 1, 1961) is an American professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Bam Bam Bigelow. Recognizable by his close to 400 pounds (180 kg) frame and the distinctive flame tattoo that spanned most of his bald head, Bigelow was described in 2013 as "the most natural, agile and physically remarkable big man of the past quarter century." Bigelow is best known for his appearances with the World Wrestling Federation, Extreme Championship Wrestling, and World Championship Wrestling between 1987 and 2001. Over the course of his career, he held championships including the ECW World Heavyweight Championship and WCW World Tag Team Championship, and headlined multiple pay-per-views including WrestleMania XI, November to Remember 1997 and November to Remember 1998. Background Pre-WrestleMania In May 1987, he signed with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), making his debut on May 28th in Allentown, PA when he defeated Sivi Afi. Much like the recently signed Dingo Warrior, Bigelow would remain off television until the fall. WrestleMania XI (1995) At Royal Rumble 1995, Bigelow teamed with Tatanka in the final round of a tournament for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Bigelow was pinned at the end of the match, which led to the crowd heckling him. He responded by pushing NFL player Lawrence Taylor, who was sitting at ringside. Bigelow refused to apologize and instead challenged Taylor to a wrestling match. Taylor agreed and trained with WWE World Heavyweight Champion Diesel to prepare for the match. The storyline between Bigelow and Taylor brought the WWE much mainstream exposure, as the match was discussed by several news outlets. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Bam Bamsault (Rolling moonsault) ** Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma'am (Diving headbutt) ** Greetings from Asbury Park (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) – ECW / WCW ** Nuclear Splash ''(Diving splash) – CWA ** Running senton – NJPW ** Slingshot splash – 1987–1988 * '''Signature moves' ** Body avalanche ** Cobra clutch bulldog ** Delayed vertical suplex ** Dropkick ** Double underhook backbreaker ** Enzuigiri ** Headbutt drop ** Jumping DDT ** Lariat ** Military press slam ** Powerbomb ** Running somersault senton ** Running splash ** Snake eyes * Managers ** Larry Sharpe ** Diamond Dallas Page ** Sir Oliver Humperdink ** Paul E. Dangerously ** Luna Vachon ** Rick Rude ** Ted DiBiase * Nicknames ** "The Beast from the East" ** "Crusher" ** "The Flamed Wonder" ** "The (self–proclaimed) Taz Killer" ** "The Bammer" * Entrance themes ** "Welcome To The Jungle" by Guns N' Roses (ECW, 1997) ** "The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson (ECW, 1998) ** "Hardwood" by Jim Johnston (WWF) ** "Skank" (WCW) ** "Blood Cult" by The Thirteen Brotherhood (WWE 2K18) Championship and accomplishments * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** ECW World Television Championship (1 time) * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Diamond Dallas Page and Chris Kanyon * World Wrestling Federation ** Slammy Award (1 time) ** Best Head (1987) with Gene Okerlund Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:The Million Dollar Corporation Category:Superstars